


一棵盆栽的观察日记

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 一棵在恶魔Crowley家里艰难求存的盆栽的自述





	一棵盆栽的观察日记

**Author's Note:**

> *就是很沙雕  
> *同居生活续篇

大家好，我是一棵盆栽。  
我的主人是一个黄眼蛇瞳的恶魔——据说他以前是条蛇来着。他在七十年代早期听说了和植物交谈这档子事，觉得是个不错的主意，然后就开始养我们——当然了，我觉得这根本就称不上“交流”。  
如果有植物权协会，我一定会去投诉他，这个黄眼睛恶魔，他就是个暴君——让我们长得更好的手段是恫吓？really？哦，还有高压统治、优胜劣汰——这个该死的达尔文进化论拥护者。  
前几天，我刚失去了我最好的伙伴——她不小心长了斑点，在她那翠绿翠绿的叶子上，长了一个像是烟头灼伤的孔洞。为此她哭了一早上，把恶魔喷的那点可怜的水都哭了出来，她絮絮叨叨地说着自己肯定死定了，这个黄眼睛恶魔肯定会把她丢进什么乱七八糟的机器里然后碾得粉碎。  
“你有没有看过恶魔看的那些频道！”她尖叫，“把几个人类合抱粗的树木丢进一个轰隆隆作响的机器里！然后就变成粉末了！啊——”  
她虽然很甜，但实在是有点聒噪。  
于是我只能安慰她：“没关系，亲爱的，最近恶魔忙得脚打后脑勺，可没空检查我们的叶子——要是他来检查，我遮一下你就好。”  
好吧，我从来都没有想过我的嘴巴会那么准。  
“斑点？是吗——”恶魔准确无误地捏住了她往后缩的叶子，把她拽了出来，她抖得就像人类的帕金森晚期患者，“你们是知道我对叶斑的态度的——我绝不容忍。”  
恶魔一边低吼一边环视着我们，就像是一个——他确实是——彻头彻尾的独裁者。  
恶魔把她拎了起来，我很确定我听到了她嘤嘤的哭声，看来她是真的绝望了，要知道，她平时被恶魔吓哭都是扯着嗓子用植物才能听到的波段干嚎。  
“你知道自己都做了什么，”恶魔冷酷无情地宣布她接下来的命运，“你让我失望了。”  
“你们都给我听着，跟你们的朋友说再见吧——它就是学不会自我约束。”恶魔举着嘤嘤哭着的她给我们看她的最后一面——哦，这个魔鬼。  
“这会让你比我更难过。”恶魔阴恻恻地拎着已经认命了的盆栽去“处刑地”。不过走到一半他又折了回来——我有没有说过，有时候这恶魔挺抓马的？  
“你们！都给我好好长——”  
然后我们都不敢抖了。  
恶魔所做的就是为了让我们敬畏上帝——也就是恶魔自己。他管自己叫克劳利，这名字听起来真奇怪对不对？就像是某种爬行生物——他也确实是。  
但是我可从来没听说过羊会跟蛇一起玩，除非这羊缺心眼。  
所以当黄眼睛恶魔领着一个陌生面孔的生物——即使他长着人的面孔，但我很确定他不是人。这句话可不是骂人，只是他的气息却是不属于人类。他的气息跟恶魔有那么点像，但比恶魔要纯洁许多，别问我是怎么闻出来纯洁的，我就是能——进来的时候，我觉得这人多半缺心眼。  
恶魔收起了平时那副暴君的嘴脸，虽然还是拽得不行吊儿郎当的模样，却“温柔”了许多。他迈着六亲不认的步伐领着那个男人——总不能叫生物吧，总觉得不太尊重“人”——去参观他的大房子。  
说起来真是羞愧，这个看起来不缺钱的恶魔装潢品味却实在谈不上好。他把我搬回来之前，我还在想，这个人看起来那么像暴发户，说不定会有个夸张到吓死人的温室阳房，还有一打佣人每天站在门口鞠躬整齐地喊：“欢迎回家，恶魔大人。”  
结果是间只糊了层水泥的毛坯房。  
那个有着一头奶油色小卷毛的软乎乎的男人把他那双无处安放的手软软地缠在一起，睁着一双浅蓝得接近绿的眼睛好奇地到处张望，像是只误入歧途的羔羊——哦，我想起来了！  
我的脸色——或者说是叶子，突然凝重（墨绿）了起来。我还没被买回来的时候，在花店的电视里看过这种生物，软绵绵、胖乎乎，有着一身雪白的卷毛，还有四只小蹄子和温顺的眼睛，被抓了也只会四只脚乱蹬，几乎是束手就擒。  
但这种生物——它会吃草！  
叶子当然也属于它的食物范围！  
干，这个该死的暴君不会是要圈养这只羊吧——我悲从中来，几乎要把今天早上恶魔给我喷的水都流出来了——作为威慑我们的新手段？  
不对啊，蛇不是会吃羊吗？  
我突然又想起来了这个食物链关系。  
或许，这只羔羊是恶魔的储备粮？天啊，他真是个恶魔……好吧，他就是。  
顶着一头奶油小卷的闻起来特别soft的男人叫亚茨拉斐尔，让我来形容一下这个“人”？ 哦，无疑是个很漂亮的“人”，澄澈的浅得几乎要近似绿琉璃的蓝眼睛，弧度可爱的鼻子，还有浅红的嘴唇，我捉摸不透那是什么颜色，你不能对一棵盆栽太高要求对不对，但我很确定这种颜色会是女孩子们追捧的夏日清凉草莓冰激凌妆容最佳唇色。  
在人类的目光看来，他可能不是一个年轻的人了，笑起来的时候眼尾会有小小的褶皱，嘴唇会甜甜地抿起来弯成一个让人看了便无法拒绝的弧度。我怀疑这只羔羊能活到现在没被恶魔一口吞掉就是因为这个甜得让人晕头转向的笑容。  
他比恶魔要矮一些，差大概半个头，大概是人类口中最萌身高差那个差距吧。如果用植物的量度来算，那就是我半片大叶子的长度——我的大叶子可是很大的。恶魔老是仗着这个身高去俯视这只羔羊，用那双黄眼睛明目张胆地盯着羔羊的眉眼瞧——那个眼神……噫！  
恶魔是比较瘦削的体型，脸也是，像是刀削斧劈一般棱角分明。而那只羔羊恰恰相反，他有一张圆润的面庞，柔和的眉眼和在人类标准中稍显丰腴的体态。恶魔倒是没说过这个，大概是对于食材来说，肥美一点会更美味？  
在恶魔不知道第几十次（就我所见到的）诱惑一无所知的羔羊去吃什么好吃的时候，我确定了这个想法。  
我一直以为他们是饲养者和被饲养者的关系。  
至少对于一棵纯洁的、无害的、光合作用主义的盆栽来说，我是这样天真地想的。  
知道某天他们俩爆发了一次争吵，具体是啥我忘了，大概是羔羊想要回去他的书店去，但恶魔不让，声称那儿不合适住人，等他能力恢复了之后，还羔羊一间崭新的。  
“你就是不想帮我复原——你这个魔鬼！”哦豁，羔羊终于发现这个事实了？他居然还朝恶魔大吼大叫！他可真是个勇士。  
我对他肃然起敬。  
哦不不不不不不不——恶魔啃上他的嘴了！天啊，恶魔终于忍不住要暴露他该死的真面目了吗！我就知道这个暴君对这只羔羊那么好绝对是想要图谋不轨！看看，终于——  
欸，他们怎么亲上了？

恶魔扯着羔羊熨得整整齐齐的领子把他摁到墙上，薄薄的嘴唇含住了羔羊浅红的唇瓣。手不安分地开始解羔羊扣得严严实实的衬衣扣子。羔羊一副呼吸困难的样子，手抵着恶魔瘦削却富有力量的身体做着无谓的抗争——就像是一只被牧羊人抱起来的四蹄乱蹬的小羊羔。  
“天使，你该知道怎么对自己说过的话负责任……嗯？”恶魔啃着羔羊绯红的耳朵发出来自地狱的低语。  
哦，真是太邪恶了，太邪恶了。  
我不忍看此时此刻的场景，对于一棵树龄还没到三十的盆栽来说，我可还是个孩子——然后我就陷入了一片黑暗。

*

大家好，我是一棵盆栽，我又回来了。  
你问我恶魔啃那只小羊的嘴唇之后发生了什么？我他妈怎么知道？我就只看了几秒，然后就被关了小黑屋——对于一棵植物来说，关小黑屋简直就是谋杀！我一定会去植物保护协会去投诉他的！  
你问那只小羊最后怎么了？  
我只能告诉你他继续住下去了，而且有常住的打算。这只小羊原来是个天使，跟恶魔是死对头——骗鬼呢，我亲眼看见恶魔把他抱到餐桌上亲来亲去摸来摸去——  
然后我就又被关小黑屋了。  
我呸！  
不过这也是件好事，小羊——我是说天使，天使来了之后，很明显恶魔就很少有吼我们的机会了。（天使：哦，克劳利，你怎么可以对植物那么粗暴）  
有时候天使会接替恶魔给我们喷喷水什么的，顺便给我们施点祝福好让恶魔别有借口把我们人道毁灭。只是有时候他穿着蕾丝边的棉麻睡袍给我们浇水的时候，有那么百分之八九十的几率会被刚睡醒的恶魔摁在墙上亲。  
然后我们就会又被关小黑屋了。  
看在上帝的份上，天使还是少点来给我们浇水吧，我都快被关到有密闭恐惧症了。  
尽管他俩的阵营似乎是天生的死对头，但他俩的气场又不是那么回事。  
让我说吧——  
还挺登对的。


End file.
